


Rey x Kylo 2

by The Fatling (TheFatling)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatling/pseuds/The%20Fatling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey & Kylo meet in secret on Takodana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey x Kylo 2

“This is where we first met.” Kylo Ren materializes next to her in the lush forest on Takodana, voice distorted by his helmet.

Rey eyes him skeptically. “You don’t strike me as the sentimental type.”

Kylo gazes back at her, eyes obscured by his thick, black visor. “I’m not,” he demurs, disengaging the helmet, gears hissing as he pulls it away from his face. “I’m just stating a fact.”

“You’re the one who chose it,” Rey accuses him. 

“You don’t know where anything else is on this planet,” he reminds her. “The ruins of Maz Kanata’s castle are too exposed, and we still don’t know where she is. She might be dead, but if she’s not--”

“Maz is alive!” Rey wheels around and gives Kylo a shove, which he absorbs without losing his footing. “She’s a survivor.”

“Like you?”

“Yes, like me. Wherever she is, she’s just biding her time.” Rey walks away and crosses her arms, slumping against a tree.

“Yeah, just like you.” Kylo moves behind Rey and goes in for a kiss.

“Get off!” She shouts, pushing him away. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

“I called. You came.” 

Rey lets out an enormous sigh. “I should have just stayed put on D’Qar. I could have told you from there that this has to end.” 

She pauses. Clears her throat. “Except now that I’m here, I’m not sure I want it to.” 

She can feel his smug sense of satisfaction radiating off him from ten paces away. She turns to face him, her gaze steely on his mangled, still handsome face. “It’s just...you’re like a junked ship. Mostly useless. But I know there’s something I need in there, and I can’t stop until I find it.” She walks over to him, placing a hand over his heart. Hers skips a beat as she feels his banging through the fabric of his tunic, feels the electricity that sparks between them even when they’re systems apart. He raises his right hand to her cheek suddenly and she flinches. 

“Hey. Hey. It’s all right,” he whispers, more gently than he’s ever spoken in her presence. She looks up and relaxes into his hand as his thumb strokes her cheek and his fingers tumble her hair. She feels something inside her shift and lock into place as she meets his eyes, one darting anxiously over her features, the other inert and glassy--her doing. She reaches up and runs a finger down the scar, stroking his brow as she hits it.

“I’m sorry about that,” she murmurs. “I didn’t mean--”

“You were defending yourself. You did--you did well.” She can see it’s a struggle for him to admit it, even as his approval weaves through her being, somehow warming her. He leans down and nips her on the mouth, quickly pulling back. But she tugs him toward her again, pressing her lips into his, feeling him gasp at the touch of her body against his torso. She wraps her arms around him, feeling the solidness of him in her arms, so different from the way he’s always present in her mind, blinking in and out of her awareness of the Force at will. She wonders what it’s like for him, with her fumbling at his mind from across the galaxy, feeling guilty about using Skywalker’s training to reach out to his betrayer, the one who destroyed his life’s work--

“I like it,” he says bluntly. “It makes me feel powerful. I can feel how hard it is for you to find me and how hard you work to hide it from Skywalker and my mother.” He lays a hand on her collarbone, pressing down gently. “I like it.” He repeats. 

“What else do you like?” She asks, her thighs pricking in the vicious glow of his validation, her own shameful pride in this secret life, her anticipation of what she’s about to do. Kylo kisses her again, tongue tracing her lips before plunging into her mouth. He’s losing his self-restraint, losing himself to her--

He jerks back, gasping. His head hinges back and he looks up at the forest canopy for a moment, his good eye blinking rapidly in the damp, green-smelling air. Rey smoothes his hair and he looks back at her. A ghost of a smile plays across her face as she wheels him around, pushing him against a mossy tree trunk, unfastening his belt. She reaches down and, finding his cock half-erect, begins working it with her hand, twisting her wrist, pulling gently, and sliding her palm over the tip before gliding back down to the root of the shaft. Kylo exhales deeply, slumping against the trunk as he surrenders to her touch. 

Rey sinks to her knees, the ground seeping damp through her leggings as she releases Kylo from her grip. She runs her hands over his compact ass, hooking her fingers into the top of his trousers, tugging them down and then caressing the bare skin of his backside. She works her mouth onto the tip of his penis and he wavers slightly. She uses one hand to alternately cup his balls and stroke the inside of his thighs and the other to steady his shaft as her lips move up and down. Her tongue darts erratically, searching out his sensitive places.

She finally falls into a rhythm, head bobbing back and forth as she arches the roof of her mouth to make more room, taking in as much of Kylo as she can. She can feel the creamy tingle between her own legs, but tries to focus on Kylo. She can hear his breath coming more quickly, ragged as he approaches his climax. Rey pauses for an infinitesimal moment to lick the pinky on the hand that’s been cupping him and and stroking his legs and then takes his cock deeply into her throat. She deftly slides her pinky between his ass cheeks, crooking her wrist so the tip presses lightly into his cleft. Kylo moans and his cock begins to twitch. His breathing stabilizes and Rey tightens the seal of her mouth as she pulls up and down more quickly. 

There’s a moment, Rey would swear, of absolute silence and stillness just before Kylo erupts in her mouth--the humid breeze stops blowing and every animal falls quiet, holding its breath. That moment is disrupted by his roar of pleasure and the sticky, salty taste of him on her tongue. His hands find her hair as his hips curve forward. 

Then it’s over. 

Rey rocks back onto her heels, her knees stained green and brown, and spits onto the ground several times. Kylo oozes down, his bare ass on the ground, panting. His good eye is closed, while the other one remains unnervingly open, unseeing. Rey regards him as she swirls around one last cleansing mouthful of saliva. The hope she’d had before, the certainty that there’s something useful in Kylo has fled. Now she feels nothing but disgust--for him, for herself.

She stands abruptly, spitting again, and stalks off toward Dameron’s X-wing. If Kylo calls after her, she doesn’t hear him.

***  
The X-Wing isn’t as conspicuous as the Falcon, which is the true part of the lie she told Dameron when she asked to borrow it. She also told the truth about visiting Takodana. Her only lie was telling him that she was going to poke around the ruins, to see if any more Jedi paraphernalia had survived the First Order’s attack. She’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have given her the loan if she’d told him she was flying to another system to suck off Kylo Ren. And he’d have told Finn, whose silent disapproval would have been lurking underneath every conversation she had with him. Better to lie. To them and to herself.

She hoists herself up on the T-70’s ladder and climbs into the cockpit. BB-8, locked snugly into its mount, chirps at her. “No, BB-8, I didn’t find anything.” She flips the ignition sequence and then whips around at the astromech’s next question. “No, I guess I didn’t go to the ruins of Maz’s castle. What, were you spying on me?” She doesn’t say anything else as she takes off and accelerates, setting their course back to D’Qar. 

Eventually, she softens and glances back at BB-8. “I’m sorry I snapped. I just...it’s complicated. Please don’t say anything to Poe or to Finn...or to anyone, all right? I’ll explain everything to you later.” More chirps from the droid. “Just--later. I promise.”


End file.
